


pay me in kisses

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan dyes phil's hair





	pay me in kisses

“It said to mix the activator in with the conditioner.” Phil pipes up from where he’s sat on the edge of the bath tub; towel wrapped round his shoulders as Dan leans over the sink with plastic bottles scattered around him, paper instructions in his hands as he reads them over,  
  
“Phil,” Dan turns to face his boyfriend, “I think I know what I’m doing, do you really not trust me?” He says raising a brow before he turns back to the sink to look over the pamphlet again.  
  
Phil shifts his bum against the tub, trying to get comfortable, “Not when it involves my precious hair!” he feigns a dramatic tone and he hears Dan’s small chuckle as he picks up a bottle of dye and begins to shake it vigorously.  
  
“Trust me babe, you’re gonna be _stunning_ once I’m done with you.” Dan turns and gives Phil a cheeky wink as he continues to shake the dye. Phil just groans and rolls his eyes.  
  
Phil watches as Dan uses gentle hands to uncap another bottle, then pour the right amount of liquid into another until he’s leaning in close to spot the mark it needs to be up to.  
  
“You know, it doesn’t need to be exact, Dan, I’m sure that’ll be fine.” Phil tells him as he squints his eyes trying to find the line.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Dan responds, but Phil smiles fondly, knowing his dork of a boyfriend isn’t going to listen to him, so he lets him spend the next minute trying to make it as perfect as possible.  
  
Eventually, Dan is happy with his pouring technique and the dye is ready. Here comes the fun part.  
  
“Fuck, Phil where are the gloves?” Dan asks, bottle in hand as he spins around in front of the sink in search for them,  
  
Phil watches Dan pull the little box apart for them but gives a small giggle when Dan groans in frustration at his luck at finding them,  
  
“What?” Dan asks, looking confused as Phil continues to laugh at him,  
  
“I, uh, I may or may not have used them earlier as hand balloons.” He laughs. He’s not even sorry.  
  
“Phil.” Dan whines. It’s a classic Dan whine, but Phil just laughs still,  
  
“Dan don’t be a baby, it’s just dye you’ll be alright.” Phil smiles at him but Dan just shakes his head in disbelief, before cracking a very small slight smile.  
  
“Alright but if my hands are a permanent midnight blue after this I’m suing.” Dan jokes and Phil just snorts,  
  
“Take it up with my lawyer.” Phil jokes back and Dan gives his leg and soft push with his foot in respond, causing Phil to wobble against the edge of the bath, until he steadies himself with Dan’s arm.  
  
“Oi, don’t drag me down with you.” Dan warms, shaking the bottle again but Phil just pokes his arm in protest,  
  
“Just get on with it.” He huffs, but his fondness seems to crack through his face with a wide grin.  
  
Dan takes the lid off the dye and starts applying it to Phil’s hair. He drizzles it over his roots and around the side of his head until the bottle is empty. Then, with hesitant hands, does he begin to smother it over with his fingers, giving Phil a deep scalp massage as he makes sure the dye is spread all over his head.  
  
Phil isn’t sure when he closed his eyes but he’s not so sure he can open them now; it feels so good that he could just fall asleep right here.  
  
“You’re so good at this.” Phil mumbles sleepily as Dan slowly runs his fingers through his hair, pressing lightly against his scalp.  
  
Dan chuckles, “Yeah, thinking of giving up the whole youtube thing and just opening my own salon.”  
  
Phil laughs back, “What would it be called?” he asks in a low, sleepy voice,  
  
Dan goes silent for a second, and Phil guesses he’s probably trying to think of something clever and funny, when he says,  
  
“D Snips.”  
  
Phil scrunches his nose up in disgust, “Weirdo.”  
  
Dan laughs again, “I like it.”  
  
After Dan has massaged in all the dye he possibly can do, he quickly scrubs his hands over the sink, he only swears once when he tells Phil it’s stuck under his fingernails as Phil ignores his moaning and sets a timer on his phone for thirty minutes.  
  
“You can piss off now if you want.” Phil looks up at Dan, rubbing a socked foot against his shin as he leans back against the sink.  
  
Dan shrugs, “Or I could stay here and just annoy you.”  
  
Phil responds by very maturely sticking his tongue out at him. Dan just flips him off.  
  
They stay sat in silence, both occupied by their phones; it’s nice to sometimes just be in each other’s presence even if they aren’t even doing something together. It’s comfortable and familiar.  
  
Thirty minutes pass and Dan tells Phil to bend over the bath for him to rinse his hair.  
  
“Don’t get it in my eyes.” Phil warns him as Dan starts the bath up, pulling the detachable shower head off the wall and running it under his hand to check the temperature.  
  
Dan slowly lets the shower water pour over the top of Phil’s head, letting the dye mix with the water as it runs down each strand, a dark blue dripping into the bottom of the bath and slowly swirling down the drain. Dan continues this for a good five minutes, taking his free hand to slide his hair down, pushing more of the water out of his hair. It feels so smooth.  
  
“Okay, stand up, slowly though, I don’t want you dripping blue water over my new bath mat.” Dan tells him as Phil stands up, pulling his towel up over his shoulders and up onto his head.  
  
Once he’s fully stood up, Dan takes the towel and without warning ruffles Phil’s hair, almost knocking Phil over in the process.  
  
Dan continues to rub his head with the towel until his hair feels mostly damp, and then lets the towel drop to the floor to reveal his work.  
  
Dan steps back to take a look; of course, it won’t look any different from his usual hair colour, and he won’t even be able to tell until it’s fully dry, but he smiles anyway; impressed with himself.  
  
“Oh my god, D Snip’s is _so_ open for business.” He finally speaks with a smile as he admires Phil’s hair. Phil just groans,  
  
“Oh my god, no.”  
  
“Yeah well, I’m proud of myself. Let me have this.” Dan nods his head before he bends down to pick up the towel off the floor. “I did an amazing job.”  
  
Phil grins. He wants to tell Dan that adding to liquids and applying it to hair and washing it out isn’t that hard, but Dan’s right. He should let him have this.  
  
“Okay babe,” Phil smiles sweetly, “I think I should thank you for this.” And with that he leans forward and presses his lips against his, kissing him softly before pulling away.  
  
Dan has a slight blush that creeps over his jaw, right in his rosy patch, and he clears his throat quickly to avoid any embarrassment, “You know, at D Snip’s we only accept cash or card so I’m afraid very good kisses aren’t a viable source of payment.”  
  
Phil just swats his arm but Dan blocks it with the towel.  
  
“Ass.” Phil just smiles fondly at him. And Dan just smiles back.  

**Author's Note:**

> i literally came up with this in my head as i was dyeing my hair this morning and thought 'why have i never read any hair dyeing fics before??' and thus, this fic was born :)
> 
> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
